Seshomaru meets Candy
by early-book-bird
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru meets candy and starts to follow every order he's given? will he grope Sango, lick InuYasha, hug Jaken and sing 'I'm a little teapot? Bad summary, live with it. SessKag


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything related to him. If I did, I would be making out with Koga in the closet, not writing drabble for your enjoyment.

I had just, I mean JUST, climbed out of the well, returning from the future, when I heard InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting. I mean, that's the norm, everywhere but here.

Inuyasha doesn't like risking the well. Do you know how many times he's steered fights from the well? That's off topic, sorry, Anyway, I threw my backpack up, and climbed out. I just sat on the edge of the well, watching Sesshomaru and InuYasha fighting. I think that I came up in the talk, but I don't really care.

I waited for about 30 seconds before I grabbed my backpack and started to walk to the village.

Sango walked out of the trees and offered to grab my backpack. Sighing gratefully, I agreed. "Sango, what are those two idiots fighting about now?" I asked, having long since fallen out of love with that jerk InuYasha, and started to see a different side of Sesshomaru, one that led me to believe he is an idiot.

Sango shook her head. "I have no idea. And what I did have, flew out the window when InuYasha started to threaten Rin."

I glared at InuYasha. "InuYasha, did you threaten Rin?"

He gulped.

Seeing his reaction, I knew he did. "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He face-planted, and I said, "Inuyasha, you are a jerk. You should know better then to threaten Rin, and you know that the idiot would protect her just as much as you protect me." Done with my speech, I turned to walk away.

"Miko." Someone called. I ignored them, walking after Sango, who had never stopped.

"Miko!" the person yelled louder, which I ignored again.

Sesshomaru walked over, grabbing my shoulder. He turned me to face him, and I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Sango, having turned to see this, started to laugh, as InuYasha, who came out of his crater, fell back in.

His grip on my shoulder tightened, which made me wary.

"That was not a smart move Miko."

"Define smart. The way I see it, that was one of the more painful areas I could hit, and you are in immense pain. As demonstrated by your grip on my shoulder. I probably should have run, but like a dog, you'd give chase. Easier to just save myself some energy and wait. It also is quite amusing."

"I've killed for less."

"And you'll probably kill me."

I looked at him for a minute as he stood up straight.

I walked over to Sango. "Later." I said as I walked towards the village, leaving Sess to watch.

Later, after dinner at the campsite, I pulled out a bag. "Candy anyone?"

Everyone took a piece, saying it was good.

Rin ran into the camp. "Is lady Kagome handing out candy?"

"yes, does Rin want a piece?"

"Can Rin have a piece Sesshomaru-sama?"

I looked up at Sesshomaru, who nodded.

"Yay!!!!!!" Rin yelled, holding out a hand for the candy.

I handed her a piece, and threw one to Sesshomaru, who caught it.

He sniffed it warily, watching as Rin and the others ate the candy greedily.

He licked it, before gobbling it up himself. He held a hand out for more, but I was already putting the bag away.

Rin sat down beside me, and leaned on my shoulder. "Rin sleepy."

I glanced at Sesshomaru before saying, "Then sleep Rin."

Sesshomaru shot a glare at me before he sat down on the edge of the clearing, watching.

Rin fell asleep on my shoulder, so I put her in my sleeping bag. Shippo fell asleep in my lap, so he went in there too, leaving no space for me.

I pulled on a hoody and curled up by the fire, trying to absorb the last of the heat so I could sleep.

Sesshomaru's POV

That miko, Kagome, is strange. I've been watching, her as she dealt with Rin, and she gave up her bed for the little girl. She owes this child nothing, and has no reason to.

I've also noticed her lack of fear of me. I find it interesting that she is braver then any over ningen, and yet she is a female.

That candy was good though… I want more. Where'd she put it…?

In the bag of hers.

I walked over to the bag, opening it up carefully and puling out the candy. There were many interesting things in there, and I promised to look at them later.

I headed into the forest, planning on eating more of this candy.

Morning, Kagome's POV

I woke up to find that someone had gotten into my bag. I immediately looked around, and followed the tracks of the thief. I knew it was his tracks because I would find the occasional candy wrapper.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I wasn't sure as to who, but I felt safe, so I let it go.

I turned to see Sesshomaru, SMILING!

After recovering from the shock, I grabbed his hand and started to drag him back to camp.

Sesshomaru followed happily, and one thing. He was HYPER!!!!!!!!

Once back in camp, I found everyone awake.

"Hi guys. I found out who stole from my bag. Sesshomaru ate all the candy. Oh yeah, we can now have a little bit of fun with him."

"What?" everyone asked.

I pulled Sesshomaru in front of me. "Sesshomaru, Jaken wants a hug, why don't you give it to him?" I asked, pointing to Jaken.

"He'd never do it." InuYasha said as Sesshomaru hugged Jaken.

We had fun making him do everything that we ordered him to. He even licked Inuyasha's cheek.

I took a lot of pictures of this, a lot of pictures for a lot of things.

I was down to 3 pictures when I told them to stop.

I put the pictures in a box, and wrote a small note. Leaving that by my bag, I left for a walk.

We'd had Sesshomaru hug basically everyone but me.

We'd had him lick InuYasha.

He, by Miroku's order, groped Sango.

He sang 'I'm a little teapot' and did the dance.

We never ordered him to do anything with me.

I'm not so sure I'm glad about that. It was fun to see him being less then a brick wall.

I was sitting beneath a tree, ignoring the world as it passed, when I felt someone hug me.

Fine, Sesshomaru didn't do nothing with me, he kept hugging me. On the way back to camp, in between orders, a lot. We didn't take a picture of it though. no one wanted to.

Looking up at Sesshomaru, I saw him coming out of that hyper streak. Thinking it my last chance, I leaned over and kissed him softly.

I've first got something to say. I've fallen for him. that stupid side he shows when hyper, it's cute, and I've fallen for it.

He returned the kiss, intensifying it. The camera lay beside me, forgotten until I decided to take a picture of this moment.

I accidentally hit the button twice, printing out 2 pictures.

When we came out for air, I pulled away, sitting down.

Sesshomaru sat down beside me, and I said, "Let's get back to camp."

We returned, him still hugging the stuffing out of me.

I sat down by Rin and Shippo, one on each side.

About an hour before dinner, he was completely un-hyper, and back to being the brick wall that we were used to. InuYasha had left to see Kikyo, can't keep her waiting, can we?

I pulled out my camera, and I used the last picture on him.

He looked at me, wondering what the flash was, before I handed him the picture.

He looked at it, and he saw himself. "What is this magic?"

I calmly replied, "This is a photo. The camera freezes what you looked like at that moment, and the image is sealed to the paper, giving us a permanent picture of exactly what happened."

He nodded, then said, "What are these pictures?"

Everyone started laughing, even the children who would never laugh at the demon lord.

I handed him the box, saying, "go about 50 feet away before you look inside."

He walked the required distance, and sat down by a tree, looking at the box.

Sesshomaru's POV

Kagome was confusing me when she said I had to be so far away. Why would she say that?

I started to look at the pictures. Each of which was completely embarrassing.

Down on the bottom, last one to be put in, was a picture of me kissing Kagome.

I walked back to camp, throwing the box back to Kagome.

"Rin, Jaken, Leave."

They left as directed, and my growling made the taijiya and the houshi leave.

Kagome was watching me, fear shining in her brown eyes for once. I didn't like it, and I wish I wasn't the cause.

She stood up, trying to follow the others, but I stopped her. "I wish to talk to you."

She nodded, and sat back down.

"What is the meaning of these pictures?" I asked her.

She was scared, but replied, "You stole my candy, so I got revenge."

"What is the meaning of you kissing me?"

She paled. "Gomen nasai."

I calmed down a bit, sad to see her so scared of me. "I dislike that you did it when I was not myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked defiantly, pulling her courage out.

"I mean, I'd rather you did it when I could remember."

She looked confused, so I grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet. "What was the fist kiss like Kagome?"

She looked even more confused, and her courage fled again.

I leaned down, and looked her in the eye. "If you don't answer, you will have to face the punishment."

I noticed her attention slipping from my words to my lips, less then an inch from hers.

Her breath tickled my skin, filling my nose with her scent.

Completely forgoing what I planned to do, I just kissed her.

Her lips slowly started to respond, making my kiss all the more intense.

I licked her bottom lip, sliding my tongue into her mouth as she gasped. I searched her mouth, loving her scent and taste.

We broke away, both of us unwilling to stop but needing air.

"That's what it was like." She whispered against my ear.

"I need to see if they are all like that." I whispered in her ear, loving the way she shivered at my breath on her skin.

She nodded willingly, sliding her mouth onto mine.

About an hour later, the others showed up, wondering why there was no blood, and why Kagome was smiling slightly and had puffier lips.

I think the monk got the right idea, and a boomerang to the head.

-Owari-


End file.
